


Are you kidding me?!

by AngelKurenai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKurenai/pseuds/AngelKurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a prank war goes terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you kidding me?!

Prank wars.  
  
That was a habit of the Winchester brothers that you didn't particularly like to take part in. However sometimes you would help Sam prank Dean only to get revenge for the pranks he had pulled on Sam and for yourself of course, cause the looks that girls on bars sent him and he pretended not to know about were enough for you to get jealous and want a payback.  
  
What kind of girlfriend wouldn't?  
  
But normally you wouldn't participate in them because you knew that the more people took part the longer the pranks would last and the more work you would have to do afterwards.  
  
Yes, since you were the only girl that lived with them you couldn't but clean up the mess they left afterwards, just like this time.  
  
"Agh" you groaned "So I cleaned the whole kitchen and there is no sign of ketchup and I also  gathered the exploded bottle and broken chair" you said as you walked into the living room where Sam sat with a book on his hands.  
  
"By the way, how did you manage to make the whole bottle of ketchup explode not to mention have Dean fall of his chair that although it seemed ok, had in fact a broken leg?" you asked him frowning and he just chuckled.  
  
"Well I have my ways" he laughed more "Although in the beginning I'd though of putting a cockroach in his cheeseburger, or better in his pie, instead of that but oh well" he shrugged and you made a face.  
  
"Ew really Sam? That's too much even for Dean. I mean all he did was put honey on your shampoo" you said.  
  
"Yeah but my hair stuck for a whole week, so I had to get him back" he responded.  
  
"Yeah but-" you started defending Dean again but Sam cut you off.  
  
"(Y/n) do you want me to remind you the way that waiter came to him the other day and-" he started but you cut him off.  
  
"Don't!" you said "I clearly remember _how_ she came to him, I don't need you to remind me" you took in a breath to calm your nerves.  
  
"Anyway" you spoke again "Are you even going to talk to each other or-" someone cut you off.  
  
"Not a chance" Dean's voice was heard from behind you; as a pair of arms hugged your waist.  
  
"Hey baby" he gave you a quick peck on they lips.  
  
"Hey" you said after he rested his head on your shoulder.  
  
"Hey (y/n) can you tell my semi-naked brother that he doesn't need to show off in front of us and go wear some damn clothes" Sam told you and you opened your mouth to say to Dean what Sam had told you to.  
  
"Hey (y/n) can you tell my completely-bitchy brother that I had no other choice but take a shower after his amazing prank, since I was covered in ketchup" Dean spoke this time and as you opened your mouth to speak you were cut off by Sam.  
  
"Hey (y/n) can you tell my completely-awful-at-pranks brother that the next time he messes up with my things I'm going to get him back really bad" he said and this time you didn't have the opportunity to even open your mouth.  
  
"Hey (y/n) can you tell my brother that he is acting like a total diva" he said and Sam didn't miss a beat.  
  
"Hey (y/n) can you tell my brother that he is the biggest jerk in the universe and a total asshole" he said and Dean immediately started speaking.  
  
"Hey (y/n) can you tell my-" he started but you cut him off.  
  
"OK enough! If you want to play that game then so be it, but I'm not gonna stay here to live yet another Apocalypse." you said and broke out of Dean's arms and went to grab your jacket.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sam asked and Dean glared at him; clearly pissed because he was going to ask the same thing and Sam beat him at it.  
  
"Out. Grabbing some food and-" you pointed a finger at Sam that went to speak "No. I'm not taking any ketchup" you wore your jacket and took your keys.  
  
"Hey" Dean's voice made you turn to him "Don't forget the pie!" he said and you frowned a little bit as you looked at Sam who had the exact same smile as the cat from Alice in Wonderland and you immediately understood why.  
  
"I uh, I'll take two just in case" you said, more to yourself.  
  
"Anyway ok, but when I'm back you'd better be wearing clothes" you said pointing a finger at Dean.  
  
"Why? Do I give you any ideas?" he winked at you and Sam just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey (y/n) can you tell-" Sam started but you cut him off.  
  
"NO!" you pointed a finger at him and then turned to Dean "And no" you said.  
  
"Yet" you murmured more to yourself "But I'm in no mood for taking care of your sick ass, got it" you said and he nodded.  
  
"Ok I'll be back in a while" you said grabbing the only umbrella that was near the door _Hm weird, I though I left more umbrellas here_ you thought but shrugged it off.  
  
"Try not to kill each other while I'm gone" you said and closed the door "Although I doubt you'd stay like that for a long time" you mumbled and opened the umbrella which luckily was big enough and seemed quite strong as it was raining really heavily.  
  
Both brothers looked at each other _"Game's on"_  
  
Taking a deep breath you stepped into the pouring rain; holding the umbrella tightly to yourself hoping that despite the fact that it was raining cats and dogs you wouldn't get really wet. After all the umbrella seemed to be able to withstand even the heaviest of rain. _Right?_  
  
 _Wrong!_  
  
You hadn't even taken a few steps into the rain when you heard a weird noise coming from the umbrella and then... that was it.  
  
It gave away and suddenly rain started coming from lots of holes, big and small ones; it didn't matter cause the result was you becoming wet to the bone.  
  
You stood there in shock, mouth slightly agape as the cold endless rain hit you and made you more wet than ever.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" you shouted frustrated.  
  
Taking in a big deep breath you made your way back; after having thrown the umbrella somewhere.  
  
You opened the door; and even if it wasn't five minutes that you were gone; there was nobody on the living room. Dean probably would be on your bedroom changing and Sam... well Sam was somewhere doing his... usual moose-staff.  
  
"Probably combing his hair or something" you said to yourself before you made your way to your bedroom; you definitely needed to change.  
  
You walked up the stairs and went to your bedroom, whose door was slightly open.  
  
 _Oh well._  
  
As you grabbed the door handle and went to go in you stopped dead on your tracks; your eyes wide, your heart beating fast and a lump forming on your throat making you feel as if you couldn't breath and your eyes began to sting from the tears forming.  
  
"Yes _babe_ of course" it was Dean's voice speaking on the phone.  
  
 _Not_ with _you_ however.  
  
"Yeah yeah don't worry... yeah that might be hard... there is a uh a girl but that's not important I wouldn't miss this chance for anything... I know babe, I know. So am I, yeah don't worry I'll come... oh babe, be sure of that. It will be an unforgettable night" he chuckled more as he spoke with whoever it was, and you had a pretty good idea who it was.  
  
That chick from the bar.  
  
 _Huh of course_ you thought  
  
He was _cheating on you with her._  
  
 _Of course_ you thought once again as tears started streaming down your face.  
  
And his words kept being repeated in your head.  
  
 _There is a girl_ he said.  
  
 _She's not importan_ t he said.  
  
 _How could he say that?!_ your sadness turned into anger.  
  
 _How can he say such a thing? After all these years we've been together how can he..._ You shook your head dismissing any further thoughts and wiped the few tears that had rolled down your cheeks holding back more that were to stream down...  
  
The few tears that were almost impossible for anyone to see if he didn't come close and that, of course,... _he_ didn't...  
  
 _Sam_ didn't...  
  
And you decided that you've had enough. If that's how he wanted to play it then so shall be it. You cut Dean's conversation off and stormed into the room.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" you shouted and Dean immediately turned to look at you wide-eyed.  
  
"(Y/n)? Wh-why are you back so soon?" he asked.  
  
"Why I'm back so soon huh? Did I spoil your little surprise maybe?" you asked sarcastically and he still looked at you a little bit wide-eyed.  
  
"(Y/n) it's not what you think it is, I can explain." he said his voice trembling a little bit.  
  
"Explain? Explain what exactly?!" you ended up shouting "That you were going to cheat on me with that whore?! Or maybe that you have done it before?!" you couldn't stop yourself from shouting; feeling more angry and hurt than you've ever been in your life.  
  
 _Hurt_ what a word to use to describe what you felt at the moment. It wasn't in the slightest close to what you were feeling. Your whole world _falling apart._  
  
But anger was exactly a word that could describe you as you saw that smirk on Dean's face and then hearing him chuckle.  
  
"You're laughing?" you asked not being able to believe what was happening.  
  
This definitely wasn't Dean. No. Not the Dean you knew. Not _your_ Dean.  
  
"Ok now I think it's time to explain how the case is." he chuckled a bit and continued "(Y/n) I-" he started but you cut him off.  
  
"Explain what?!" you shouted "That all this time we've been together I never meant anything to you? That you only used me? That I was important as much as a trash is? That you pretended to feel things but none of them were true? That it's so hilarious how I even believed you? How I even believed that _you_ could feel anything about someone like _me_? That to you everything about me was a nothing? That I was a nothing? That my damn feelings for you were a nothing? That the fact that you made me love you more that my own damn life or anything else for that mater, that you made me fall head over heels for you and are willing any moment to sacrifice my damn life for you because I love you more than anything else in Earth, Heaven or Hell is a nothing then..." you took a deep breath and blinked a few times as the tears had now started streaming down your face non-stop "... save it. I know the way out" you said and for a few seconds Dean stood there looking at you more wide-eyed; pain all over his green eyes.  
  
"(Y/n)..." it was Sam's voice from behind you; Dean could not utter a single word.  
  
"Leave me alone Sam" you said in a low and harsh voice tone; shrugging off his hand and running out of the room and then...  
  
... silence.  
  
That's the only thing that could be heard in the room.  
  
 _Silence._  
  
Sam stood there looking at his brother whose eyes were fixed on the door from where you left, only three words echoing in his head.  
  
 _I. love. you._  
  
None of you had said those words despite the fact that you've been together for at least three to four years. He knew he felt that way about you but always doubted that you did the same, it's in his nature to doubt after all he is Dean Winchester. So he waited till you said it first and that hadn't happened till now.  
  
But it wasn't the way he had imagined it. No, not at all. He'd hoped it would be just the two of you, that he would be holding you after having shown you how much you meant to him and that someone of you would say it (probably you) and that he would say that he loved you too, more that he could imagine. But that did not happen.  
  
No. Not at all. And all because of...  
  
... _a stupid prank._  
  
Really stupid.  
  
"Dean..." Sam's voice brought him back to reality.  
  
Slowly he turned to look at his brother "Go to her" Sam said with a sad and sympathetic smile "Explain everything".  
  
And he did.  
  
Shaking his head he quickly exited the bedroom and quickly ran down the stairs. Upon seeing the open door he realized where you'd went.  
  
He went outside and walked into the rain, not caring if his clothes got wet. He had to find you. He _had_ to.  
  
Running a little bit more away he looked around him but could not find you. He searched  around him frantically, looking for you, but all he could see was rain pouring down on everything; just like his tears.  
  
He had really screwed up this time.  
  
He put his hands behind his head and looked once again around him in hope of finding you.  
  
And he did.  
  
He saw you running... in the opposite direction of him.  
  
And oh _did that hurt._  
  
"(Y/N)!" he shouted and started running towards you and as soon as you heard him you picked up your pace, but it wasn't enough since he caught up with you.  
  
He grabbed your arm and made you turn to look at him; your eyes widened as you saw his also tear-stained face.  
  
"Leave me alone!" you said and tried to break free; in vain though; as he grabbed both of your shoulders and forced you to look at him.  
  
"No!" he shouted also so that he could be heard in the heavy rain "You have to listen!" he said and you shook your head.  
  
"Listen to what Dean? I've had enough of your lies! Why don't you let me go and you can have the life you want!" you said still struggling to break free.  
  
"No! That's not true, you have to hear what I-" he started speaking but you cut him off.  
  
"I told you I've had enough! Just leave me alone and forget that I ever existed and so you can-" you started but this time he cut you off by grabbing you more forcefully and crashing his lips to yours.  
  
You tried to resist but in vain. Soon you found yourself giving in to him and enjoying the kiss, you could not lie; not to yourself at least; no matter what he did you would love him and you could not change that no matter how much you wanted to, even if he felt nothing for you. The mere thought made more tears run down your cheeks and a sob escape your throat as he continued to kiss you. It hurt to know the truth. It hurt to kiss him and know that it didn't mean anything to him. It hurt to love him so much.  
  
After a while he pulled back; both of your lungs screaming for air; and cupped your face looking into your eyes.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" you asked, your voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Oh baby" he said and some tears rolled down his cheeks "Please believe me. Nothing happened. None of what you heard is true, (y/n) I-" he almost choked on his tears "I love you more than my own damn life too baby, I would never do such a thing to you" he paused and you opened your mouth to speak but he cut you off "It was a joke" he said and your expression changed dramatically.  
  
"Damn it (y/n)... Sam and I... thought that it would be fun to pull this kind of prank on you, knowing that nothing else would get you angry apart from that, no ketchup all over you or glue on your hair or something like that. Just a prank. All we wanted was to make you feel a little bit angry but not hurt you baby, never hurt you. And even the umbrella, Sam made some holes so that you would get wet and come to change and find me supposedly talking on the phone to a chick, but I wasn't talking to anyone baby. Please believe me... None of them is true. I- I love you and only you baby..." he said tears running down his face "Please believe me..." he completed in a whisper-y voice.  
  
You looked at him not able to believe anything and just as you were about to push him he spoke "Please (y/n)!" he said more urgently; afraid that you might think he was lying "Ask Sam if you want, he will tell you the same please, baby I-" he paused and pulled away from you he hands falling to his side as one pulled something from his pocket.  
  
He looked up at from the ring, he had bought the previous week for your anniversary, to you "I don't want to loose you, never..." he said and you looked at the ring wide eyed.  
  
He averted his eyes from you to the ring "I bought it for our anniversary next week. I was planning..." he took a trembling breath in "I was planning to ask you to marry me" he let out a dry chuckle "Poor Sammy, he must have a headache from me rambling about how to ask you all the time and how I hoped you'd say yes though now... I just hope you forgive me baby and not break up with me for that stupid joke" he looked up at you again.  
  
"You're such a jerk..." you said and let out a dry chuckle and he looked at you with hopeful eyes "First giving me a heart attack and now..." you laughed a little bit more "Times like this I wonder why I love you so damn much, come here" you said and hugged him tightly; burring your face in his chest; as he did the same.  
  
"So this means..." he started.  
  
"Yes, I want to marry you asshole!" you said laughing and he laughed more.  
  
He picked you up and turned you "I promise to make it up to you in every possible way" he said with a wide smile.  
  
"And I promise to get you back for that in every possible way" you said after he set you down.  
  
He let out a chuckle, putting the ring on your finger and cupping your face afterwards "Do as you wish...  
  
... Mrs. Winchester"


End file.
